


online cooking lesson

by reunesangseu (rujakcuka)



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cooking Lessons, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rujakcuka/pseuds/reunesangseu
Summary: Seulgi wants to upgrade her skill and Seunghoon is horrified by knives.
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Lee Seunghoon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	online cooking lesson

**Author's Note:**

> innercircles, i think you know which winner performance i implied in this fic.

“The key is to be focused,” comes a sound from the phone Seulgi stands up on the kitchen counter, supported by a jar. Despite the blank expression Seunghoon shows, she knows the tone he’s using right now is usually used to prevent himself from laughing. “Don’t be distracted. It should be easy. It’s just like art, mixing one thing and another. You like art, right?”

Here she is, in her group apartment’s kitchen, wearing an apron and holding a knife. This is ridiculous, she thinks, but she agrees that her cooking skill should be saved before it’s too late. The luck is on her side since all the members are currently out.

Seulgi sighs. “You’ve been repeating the same thing for five minutes straight.” The onions on the cutting board are also done chopped after five minutes, _thank God_. “And this is different from art.“

The knife on her grip is pointed to her phone. “It’s never been this difficult!”

“Hey, be careful with that knife,” Seunghoon responds from the floor of his room, his volume a little higher than before. “Show me the result.”

As told, Seulgi lifts the cutting board and places it in front of the phone's camera. Seunghoon squints his eyes, drawing his face closer. His squinting single eyelids make her wonder if he really could see the onions from there.

It also makes her want to take a screenshot.

“Not bad,” he says after several seconds of examination. “Some are still uneven, but it’s good for a start—oh, and next time, make sure you use the proper knife. I can see the different result from using different knives.”

“I know. I don’t need you to tell me that,” Seulgi pouts, her ears reddening. “I only did that to mess with you.”

“By cutting onions with a salmon knife?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t lie. Hearing what you just said makes me feel what I always feel whenever Seungyoon shows off his terrible cooking skill.” She sees him massaging the crease between his eyes. “That says something.”

“Did you just say my cooking skill is terrible?”

“If not, we wouldn’t be holding this online cooking lesson, sweetheart.”

She chooses to open the refrigerator and picks some sausages and a bag of mushrooms instead of answering him. As she puts aside the chopped onion and places the sausages on the cutting board, the _sweetheart_ tickles something in her.

Her one hand holds a sausage, another holding a different knife from before. His brief explanation about knives when she was falsely cutting the onions apparently has lingered itself on her remembrance.

Haute joins Seunghoon when Seulgi is peeling the sausage. “By the way,” she begins, “I've already done watching your performance. Congratulations—oh, hi, Haute!”

The dog barks excitedly. Seunghoon doesn’t even need to think which one. He winks and she almost misses that because of her constant vision moving from the screen to the sausage. “Thanks. I looked very sexy with all the water dripping down my body, don’t you think so?”

He’s wiggling Haute’s hands with his own. “Yes, yes, Seunghoon- _oppa_. You were really sexy.” Seulgi nods in agreement, her facial expression calm. “What a feast to the eye. Though I think your fans thought more than that, especially after you caressed them.”

Seunghoon is laughing so hard, simultaneously thinking of teasing her, when she suddenly raises the knife higher than necessary. When the knife cuts the sausage, the sound it creates to the cutting board is louder than intended.

He falls silent, gulping saliva down his throat.

Haute immediately stops moving from his lap.

A few seconds are filled with emptiness, without any words or even sounds, before Seulgi smiles a little sheepishly. “Whoa, didn’t expect the knife to be very sharp.”

She continues to cut the rest while he waits silently. Haute doesn’t wiggle his tail anymore. Only the sound of the knife hitting the cutting board fills the air. She doesn’t say anything nor does she show any unpleasant expression, but he finds this horribly disturbing.

Poor sausage.

“I’m sorry,” Seunghoon speaks after making sure she’s done cutting all the sausages.

Seulgi opens the cabinet to choose the ingredients needed and replies, “Don’t be.” He wants to correct her, that she should’ve picked vinegar instead of Worcestershire sauce, but now isn’t the time.

“Are you mad?”

“No—wait. Maybe yes. A little. Don’t be sorry, though.” She pauses from picking up the pan right in front of the phone. “It’s your job. It’s our job. We couldn't help it. It’s what we wanted in the first place. Just make sure to remember your limit next time.”

He lets out a relieved smile. His sigh is so loud she nearly thinks that he is actually somewhere in this apartment. “Will do. Use the knife for the most righteous purpose, alright?”

“Huh? Did I cut the sausages with the wrong knife?”

“No. Never mind. The sausages are cut very neatly, to be honest.” Seunghoon faces himself closer to the screen again. “Seulgi- _ah_ , do you want something? For the next time we meet, probably?”

She hums while preparing to cut the mushrooms. “I don’t know. We haven’t even matched our schedules yet. I don’t think we can meet soon.” Her lips are pouting a little and her cheeks are bright pink. He fights the urge to pinch something. “But I’ve been craving for some ice cream recently.”

Seunghoon gestures his hands like he’s writing notes, listing this and that, and Seulgi groans something like _God I should’ve just ordered takeouts_. “Seulgi- _ah_ wants ice cream. Noted,” he confirms, and _should get_ _knives_ _out of her sight_ , but only in his mind.

The next day, the weather is good and the Red Velvet apartment receives a delivery of a huge jar of strawberry ice cream. It hasn't even melted yet. There is a note, written anonymously, saying _F_ _or Red Velvet_ _, because Seulgi shouldn’t eat this alone. Thank you for attending the cooking class_.

She only smiles when Joohyun, with confusion on her face, demands an explanation.


End file.
